


Shanks's new powers

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Haki, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shanks saves the day, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, and Buggy is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: That time when Shanks saved the day.





	Shanks's new powers

Shiki the Golden Lion, a name that strikes fear across the Blues. Except on the Oro Jackson, where most of the time it's followed by mockeries, never harmful but just enough to spur laughter : if Garp is quite the nemesis, with his neverending chase after Roger, Shiki is a relentless buffoon flanked with an ape and an ill-shoed crazy doctor, who has never been able to lay a finger on the Pirate King. Sure, he's quite the strategist, and his Devil Fruit proves useful more than once, but he's all for show and never is a real threat.

Which is why, when the Oro Jackson is boarded on a sunny afternoon by Shiki and his followers, everybody happily throw themselves into the fight, all the more eager to let off some steam and pratice their skills that they already know the outcome of the battle.

Shanks and Buggy are back to back, defeating opponent after opponent. The former is deftly swinging his sword around, cutting here and there and landing the occasional punch with his free hand, while the latter tests his new skills with his Devil Fruit powers, detaching a hand and sending it flying around, wounding as many as possible in a single flight.

They're still learning, so they know it's best for them to stay together – Rayleigh ordered them so anyway – but what a team they make ! Barely leaving a single dead angle for Shiki's men to reach them ; their shoulders, elbows and hips touching just barely from time to time, to check that the other's still behind... it's exhilarating, even though neither of them would admit it out loud.

Roger's crew is already starting to have the upper hand, diminishing the number of assaillants by the minute, but one of Shiki's men sneakily made his way behind Roger and is about to shoot him in the back. Mere seconds before he pulls the trigger, a certain redhead notices him...

It all happens in a flash. Shanks understands what's going to happen the moment he sees the gun, he realizes noone is close enough to prevent the pirate from shooting, that he himself is too faraway to even jump and take the bullet in place of his Captain, that he's going to lose him-

A screeching "No !" pierces the air, that suddenly becomes thick and heavy, and a second of two after people start fainting, one after another.

A teary-eyed Shanks warily blinks, gazing at the men going down and down, most of them Shiki's, before he feels a body lumping against his back, and he turns around to grab an inconscious Buggy. He doesn't understand what happened but the important thing is, the man that was about to shoot his Captain is knocked-out and the unacceptable was prevented. He's safe, they're safe.

During the short silence that ensues, Roger and Rayleigh look at each other, instantly and wordlessly understanding that none of them is responsible for what happened, then nod and resume the fight to get rid of the few remaining standing attackers with the help of the unharmed crewmates.

After sending off Shiki and his wounded allies, the more alert among Roger's crew clear the deck from the comatose enemies, piling them up in the smallest row boat they can spare – without the rows, of course, they do have a sense of humour. Meanwhile, the few knocked-out nakamas regain consciousness, among them a grumpy Buggy.

"What was that ? My head hurts !", he complains.

Tending to everyone's injuries, Crocus scolds him from afar, "Stop complaining, you're alive !"

Buggy sticks out his tongue at the ship doctor and mumbles, "I had this bastard right under my knife and I was about to flashily kill him."

Shanks pokes his head from behind Buggy's shoulder, "Say, you alright ? You kinda freaked me out."

"I'm _fine_ ", Buggy scowls. "And don't you have a headache too ?"

The redhead shrugs, "I felt kinda dizzy but I didn't faint like you, so I guess I'm good."

"Annoying bastard."

"You're jealous."

"Am not !"

"Are too."

"May I interrupt this fascinating debate ?", their grinning Captain interrupts, towering over them.

Both duck their heads and answer in unison, "Aye, aye !"

"Has any of you heard of Haki yet ?", Roger inquires.

"Nope."

"Well, in a nutshell it's a certain category of skills. You can train your Armament Haki, or your Observation Haki. There's another type of Haki, though, that is said to be found in very few people, and that is Conqueror's Haki."

Shanks and Buggy look at each other with raised eyebrows. The redhead speaks first, "What does that have to do with us ?"

Roger chuckles at that, "Well, you see, usually when people start to faint in mass with no apparent reason, it means that someone capable of using such color of Haki is around. The thing is, until now I thought we were only two in this case, on this ship." He looks expectantly at the kids, still half-smiling, waiting for them to connect the dots.

This time it's Buggy who talks first, "Oi ! That's unfair !" He grabs Shanks by the collar, standing up, and starts shaking him angrily, "How come you have super powers _and_ you can still swim, you bastard ?"


End file.
